The End
by Nature Sage
Summary: Exactly what the title says: the ending of Ocarina of Time. My first attempt at this kind of thing.. I hope it's good! Please R&R!


**__**

The End

I sank my sword into that vile creature, Ganon. There was a flash of brilliant white light, and suddenly I was standing in the clouds, with Princess Zelda standing before me.

"Thank you, Link, for all that you've done for me," she said, a vague sense of sorrow in the air. Though she looked happy, I could tell that something was bothering her. "The only thing I regret is forcing you to do this silly quest when it could have been avoided in the first place."

I gave the Princess a quizzical look. "What do you mean it could have been avoided?" I asked, fearing that it had something to do with an error of mine. She gazed past me, staring into the fluffy, white clouds. Her expression saddened, and she blinked back a few tears. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't think of the right things to do, or words to say.

"I was young and foolish," she said, smiling sadly, and somewhat ignoring my question. "We both were. We said and did things that we regret..." She held out her hand, biting her lip. "Link, give me the ocarina. I know you think I'm wrong, but it's for your own good."

I simply stood there stupidly, staring at her outstretched hand. My brain would simply not process the information. I remained silent, trying to understand the consequences of handing her the magical instrument. Realization finally dawned on me, and I spoke for the first time in a long while. "Why are you doing this? You know I'd be happier here...with you."

She turned around angrily, huddling further into herself. "It doesn't matter how much happier you would be. The people of Hyrule don't deserve to go through all the misery that they did when it wasn't necessary. In your going back, this whole mess would not have happened."

Still, I refused to accept it. "I don't see how it would change anything," I said bitterly. "The whole threat of Ganon would still exist in the past." She shook her head, signifying that is wouldn't. I took on an angry tone, myself. "This isn't fair to me. I've had to do all this for Hyrule, and this is how you repay me?"

She turned back to me, tears in her eyes. "You think this is easy for me?" she demanded, her voice wavering. "Do you think that one day went by that I didn't think of you, wish I hadn't done what I had? You think I didn't want you..." She trailed off, turning away again. "Just do as I say. Give me the ocarina."

Speechless, I put that radiant, blue ocarina, the Ocarina of Time, against the Princess's trembling hand. She didn't face me, she just took it and held it to her soft, pink lips. A note stirred from it, but none others followed. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but she pushed away. Anger in her violet eyes, she raised the instrument again. This time, no sound emerged. She threw it downward, but much to my surprise, it did not plummet to the earth; it just sank a few feet farther down than we were.

"What did you do that for?" I questioned, taking her hand into mine. Tears streamed down her face, and she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away. She giggled a bit when she saw the surprised look on my face. Wiping away her tears, she used her power to retrieve the Ocarina of Time. "I can't believe I just did that," she whispered, once again holding the magical blue instrument safely in her hands.

"Neither can I," I added dumbly. She laughed again.

"I suppose it's time for you to leave," she said reluctantly, looking at the ocarina once more. "Remember, I will always be there for you. I will always care about you." I nodded as she took a deep breath and raised the instrument to her lips. A beautiful melody arose from it, a song that I knew well: Zelda's Lullaby. A blue beam of light closed around me, and I raised higher into the deep, blue sky. A flash of white light, and I was back in the Temple of Time, legendary Master Sword resting in the Pedestal of Time, just as it belonged. The justification for this action finally dawned on me, and smiling, I left the Temple, along with everything that I knew and loved, and went to the one of the only things that I knew I had left.

I crept up behind the girl, not to intentionally frighten her, but because of old habits. Her figure tensed, and she turned around quickly, sensing me behind her. I smiled warmly into her timorous eyes, and she softened, as though she knew that destiny was stepping in. "I dreamt of your arrival," she said playfully. "Are you from the forest?"

"I don't really know anymore," I admitted. For all I knew, the ocarina had so drastically changed my life that even my family in the forest had forgotten me.

"You shall stay here, then," she said finally. "Now that you're here, I feel as though a part of me has been returned...Oh! I'm sorry. I was so caught up in my story that I forgot to introduce myself." She smiled, her violet eyes filled with joy. I took a deep breath, smiling back. At last, my true destiny was beginning to shape. "I am Princess Zelda."

__

The End

My first attempt at a semi-romantic, sad (...ish), one-part fic! How do you like it, especially the ending? I'm awful at endings, and I would really appreciate some helpful input. Thank you!


End file.
